Flippin' Burgers
"Flippin' Burgers" jest epizodem z internetowej serii Happy Tree Friends. HTF's Episode Description Fast food jest integralną częścią naszej kultury, i to nie różni się w świecie Happy Tree Friends. Tak jak my, mogą oni korzystać z różnych przypraw, bo nawet puszyste słodkie istoty mogą je jeść. Czy chcesz do tego sosu? Smacznego! Opis W niewielkiej budce z burgerami, w środku lasu Happy Tree Friends jedzą lunch. Petunia ciężko pracuje, robiąc hamburgery, a Cuddles i Giggles jedzą razem. Cuddles próbuje nałożyć ketchup na frytki, ale przypadko opryskuje nim Giggles. W tej samej chwili, szczęśliwy i głodny Flippy otwiera drzwi. Widzi Giggles w ketchupie i nagle wpada w trans. Choć Cuddles i Giggles śmieją się z tego, Flippy zaczyna mieć wspomnienia o zmarłych, zakrwawionych dzieciach, które widział w czasie wojny. W rezultacie pojawia się Zły Flippy. Flippy przeskakuje do stołu i przewraca go, powodując, że wszędzie latają frytki. Cuddles zwraca uwagę na Flippy'ego, ale nie wydaje się zbytnio nim martwić, popijając dalej swój napój przez słomkę. Flippy wyrywa Cuddles'owi słomkę i używa jej jako noża, wbijając ją w serce. Krew zaczyna wylewać się przez słomkę i w panice Cuddles zaczyna pić swoją własną krew chcąc by wróciła ona do jego organizmu. To jednak nie działa i wkrótce umiera. Giggles krzyczy i rozgląda się po pokoju, tracąc z oczu Flippy'ego. Pojawia się on za nią i wbija jej butelkę z ketchupem do jednego ucha i butelkę z musztardą do drugiego. Ściska obie butelki tak mocno, jak może, powodując, że ketchup i musztarda wylatują jej nosem, zabijając ją. Następnie Flippy idzie za grill, gdzie stoi Petunia. Łapie ją za tył głowy i wbija jej twarz na grill powodując, że krzyczy ona z bólu. Śmiejąc się, wyciąga głowę i widzimy, że tłuszcz rozpuszcza się na jej głowie, a jej nerwy wystają. Gdy Petunia nadal krzyczy, Flippy wbija jej twarz z powrotem na grill. Na zewnątrz budynku, Pop i Cub przygotowują się do wejścia. Jednak przed otworzeniem drzwi, z powodu wybuchu, zostają skruszeni pod drzwiami. Generic Tree Friends spieszą się, wyskakują i rzucają się z budynku podczas pożaru. Wracając do budynku, Flippy ląduje na ziemi, tuż przed frytkami. Widząc kałuże krwi Cuddles'a, Flippy chwyta frytkę i macza ją we krwi, myląc ją z ketchupem. Flippy zjada frytkę i wzdycha zadowolony. Morał "Jesteś tym co jesz!" Zgony #Cuddles wykrwawia się na śmierć, po ciosie słomką w serce. #Giggles umiera po tym jak ketchup i musztarda wciskana przez uszy, wychodzi jej przez nos. To prawdopodobnie powoduje uszkodzenia mózgu. #Petunia ma twarz wypaloną przez grill. #Pop i Cub zostają skruszeni przez drzwi od budki po wybuchu. #Generic Tree Friend ginie gdy znak z budki spada na niego. Błędy #Gdy Cuddles i Giggles zaczynają się śmiać z wypadku z ketchupem, na krótko nos Cuddles'a odłącza się od jego bruzdy i oddala od jego ust. Podobnie, gdy Giggles się śmieje, jej połowa nosa jest na zębach (zmieniono to na DVD). #To nie ma sensu, że Flippy chciał zabić Giggles, gdy myślał, że ona już nie żyje. #Gdy Cuddles trzyma swój napój, jego ramię jest dołączone do jego policzka (zmieniono to na DVD). #Cuddles trzyma napój prawą ręką, ale potem znajduje się on w drugiej ręce. #Flippy sprawia, że frytki latają po całym pokoju, ale nie spadają one, aż do końca odcinka. #Gdy Flippy zmienia się po raz pierwszy, jego bruzda znika. #Mimo, że jeszcze nie zmienia się z powrotem do normalnego, Flippy ma normalne oczy, aż do czasu, gdy je frytkę. #Ciało Petunii leży obok organów Cuddles'a i Giggles, podczas gdy powinno znajdować się w pobliżu grilla. #Kiedy Flippy je frytkę na końcu odcinka jego nos się obniża, a połowę jego bruzdy widać na nosie. #Gdy Cuddles widzi jak Flippy przewraca stolik i jak wyjmuje on słomkę z jego napoju, jego prawy policzek jest mniejszy niż lewy. Ciekawostki #Patrząc w rysopisy, The Mole miał pierwotnie być w tym odcinku. Został zabity przez Flippy'ego, gdy ten wiesza The Mole'a na wieszaku powodując, że jego skóra zostaje zdarta. Pomysł ten został jednak usunięty. Również w rysopisach widać, że Flaky miała robić burgery na miejscu Petunii i została zabita w taki sam sposób jak Petunia. #Śmierć Cuddles'a jest podobna do śmierci Lumpy'ego w Droga którą mnie kołujesz. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Pop i Cub umierają w tym samym czasie. #Jest to pierwszy odcinek, który jest nazwany imieniem Flippy'ego. #Jest to jak dotąd jedyny raz, w którym Flippy zabił Pop'a i Cub'a. Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 2